She Who Eats the Light
by Jinxed4Ever
Summary: It was love at first sight. At least for one of us. Through the ages my story has been told over and over with mortals twisting words to make my story their own. Only the ancients knew my true story and through the years only some parts remained true. This is my story. This is my life.
1. Chapter 1

**I have always loved to take well known stories and make them my own. I am going to do the same with this myth. I won't try to change anything of the well-known myth and try to be as true as I can. I might also make it dark and the rating might go higher. I do love dark stories. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Persephone!"

I stretched out lazily on the grass. The grass blades tickled my bare arms and the sun beat down mercilessly on my bare legs. I turned over to face the sky, crossing my legs. As I did so a blue bird landed on my knee tweeting merrily.

"Persephone!"

I looked at the bird and sighed heavily. "I need a new name."

"Persephone, where are you?"

I sighed heavily as I stood, the bird flying away. "Yes mother?" I called. The sweltering heat made the fabric of my dress stick to me but I didn't mind it, I loved the sun.

I saw my mother calling me from our small house on the other side of the field. The small house was on a hill overlooking a vast valley. It was my favorite place to be. I loved to run in the grass, climb the trees, watch the animals go about their daily rituals. It was much more fun than watching the mortals.

I walked in the direction of my mother.

"Where have you been ? I've been looking all over for you."

Funny, I thought, I was avoiding you everywhere. I only said, "I stayed in the field, mother, like always."

"Just don't wander off!" She walked away and slid inside the small cottage. "I need you to stay close to the cottage I have to leave but I won't be gone long."

Where else would I go? I sighed heavily as I crossed my legs and fell to the ground with an unceremonious umph. "As you wish, mother." As soon as I sat, a small rabbit peeked its head from his burrow and approached. I smiled warmly at the small animal.

Animals loved me, they were always vying for my attention.

When I was around, they would visit. Of course, I was the goddess of Spring.

Reaching over, I pulled a small blade of grass, his favorite. I watched as he approached my hand and fed from it. "You don't suppose I'll ever have my own life, do you?"

The rabbit ran away as if scared. " I guess not."

The day was getting hotter and that only meant one thing.

I stood up quickly and peeked in the cottage. "Mother?"

No answer.

I ran from the cottage to a row of trees. I ran as fast as I could to the trees. Just beyond the trees there was a clearing with a small lake, where I would spend most afternoons, dipping my toes in the cool water.

I placed my hands in front of me, avoiding branches and pushing them out of the way. I looked back to the cottage. Good, Mother wasn't back yet.

I ran faster and when I reached the clearing, I stopped.

A golden chariot appeared before me, the owner of the chariot held to the reins steadily. The golden winged horses pulling the chariot slowed, stopping so suddenly they kicked up dirt.

I recognized the man immediately and as all smile crept on my lips. He had been the only man I met and so far the only interesting thing going on in my life.

"Apollo!"

The sun god got down from his chariot and bowed slightly before me. "My lady."

I approached his horses, crossing the small clearing. I began to pet their silky mane. The horses melted under my touch and pushed against me happily.

"They missed you."

I giggled, "Only them?"

He shrugged handsomely. "I did as well."

Apollo radiated warmth. He had golden curly hair that Reached to his shoulders. His golden kissed skin always seemed to glow and seemed to blend with his golden armor. He was amazingly gorgeous, his honey eyes never seemed to stray from me when we were together.

"It's brave of you to come here you know, my mother was just out." I mused.

"Was she?" He looked over my shoulder in the direction of the cottage as he approached me. "She will find out about us, in time."

As he spoke, he placed his hand over mine as I combed through the horses' mane.

I blushed deeply. Being the only male friend I had, I had deep feelings for him, had them for a while and he knew it, We had only met weeks before, he was the only male friend I had in my life, my mother thought men trouble and kept me in the vale away from them for my safety.

Of course my curiosity always got the better of me.

Which is why when the god touched down in the clearing one day I couldn't help but feel attracted to him. He was exciting, something new, something I never in my life had seen.

I never even met my father.

Of course, I had friends. My mother let nymphs wander to our vale. But I never met anyone from outside.

But he knew my mother, knew she would never allow any man to be near me, so we had to keep his visits secret.

I moved my hand, "Are they thirsty?" I didn't really wait for an answer, I began to unhook them from the chariot.

He gave a sweet smile. "Sure." He walked with me as I led the horses to the edge of the lake near the field. Once they reached the cool poll, they drank. I loved watching them drink, it was peaceful.

"Let's run away together, you and I.""

I laughed at his joke. "Really, Apollo?"

I watched him move, passion in his words. "Wouldn't it be exciting? To have an adventure of your own, far away from your home?"

"Have you visited Bacchus today?" I joked.

His hand gripped my forearm, pinning me in my spot. "You and I, we can rule the world." He pressed against me and my breath hitched. He pulled me closer but I stepped back.

As I did I felt a wall behind me, when I turned I saw he had me pinned against his horse.

"Apollo." He must know what he's doing to me. I can barely breathe! I'd never been this close to a man before, of course, he had to know. I felt uncomfortable.

When he spoke, his breath tickled my cheek. "What do you say, love? Give me the pleasure of getting to know you like no one else can."

"Apollo!" I looked over my shoulder then his, "what if someone were to hear you?"

He laughed. "Let them!"

"My mother would lock me in a room if she found out about us-"

"Then let us be on our way!" His eager eyes sparkled, his hand gripped mine tightly.

"Apollo," I sighed. "I can't. You know I can't."

"Then you do want to-"

I laughed. "You're twisting my words!"

"Little bird, I love you. Let me show you how much." I blushed. Of course, this hadn't been the first time he said it, but he always caught me by surprise. I knew his love was pure, I could see it when he spoke to me, touched my hands. He leaned closer, his lips grazing my earlobe. "You wouldn't be a little girl any longer."

I swallowed. _Little girl, little girl no longer ..._ He had been the only person outside of the vale that knew how I felt about my mother. He knew how constricted I felt, how I didn't want to be trapped in this jail. My mother for all her intentions kept me prisoner. I knew she loved me saw it in her eyes when she saw me every time. But she didn't know how constricting she was being. I tried to tell her multiple times but she dismissed me. Waved me off. " you don't know what you're saying, Persephone. I am saving you."

_Little girl..._

He pulled back.

I cleared my throat, staring at his lips. "You really love me? Even though we've only met a couple of times?"

The sun god smiled and his dazzling white teeth made my knees weak. "You are very beautiful." he placed a loose strawberry curl from my face. "Truly, little bird. Come let us be on our way-"

"Persephone!"

I saw his perfect honey eyes roll, "Gods, Demeter ..." And he trailed on mumbling to himself. "Your mother has an eye on you at all times, doesn't she?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "I suppose."

He smiled one of my curls in his hand. "A kiss before you leave?"

"Persephone!"

Her scream reverberated through me. I pushed through his arms, "I have to go."

I ran from clearing. When I was at the trees, I watched him take to the skies. The horses' powerful wings pushed through the air, their strong hoofs pushed from the ground.

I couldn't believe the power I could feel from them, standing where I was.

"Persephone!"

I took a deep breath, wondering how I had been able for so long to keep this from my mother. Maybe I was getting better at lying?

Lying to my mother. Weeks before I thought it would never happen but now …

I was finally starting to see how trapped I really was.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I have to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the tub. I hugged my knees closer to my chest, the water was high enough that I covered my chest. Cool enough to release the day's heat from my body. Slowly, it unwound my body.

The nymph used oils on my hair and skin, making the bath smell wonderful. It felt wonderful.

And yet, I was still unhappy.

Of course, I knew why.

I felt more trapped than ever, feeling the walls closing in on me, slowly. I had been feeling it lately, more so with Apollo. He seemed so care-free, worry-free, _free_.

Free.

He could leave the vale when he wanted. He traveled across the world every day, looking down on the mortals, watching their day to day.

And here I was. Trapped.

I needed to be freed.

"Your hair is so beautiful, Persephone." The nymph, Eiluned, sighed. "So golden and light, it's not dark like your mother's."

I often mused what my father looked like. My hair was long, wavy and golden, and rested just below my elbows and always trailed far behind me when I ran in the vale. My eyes were the shade of blue found in the sky right before a thunderstorm. I was also slightly taller and leaner than my mother.

She was slightly shorter than me with dark, unruly curly hair. Her eyes were as green as the meadows that surrounded us and her skin hinted an slight olive tone. Mine was slightly darker from all the sun I would bathe in.

I looked nothing like my mother.

"Eiluned."

I turned to the door of the room and found my mother walking in.

"Please leave us, I will tend to my daughter."

The nymph bowed graciously and left.

My mother smiled at me and sat in a small chair next to my tub. "Your hair is so beautiful, my daughter."

I continued staring out the window as I had before she came to the room. I watched the sun's final rays reach across the sky. They were swallowed by the impending night, the purple of the sky had always been a favorite hue of mine. "Thank you, Mother."

I instantly reached to the window sill next to me. I held the small bud in my hand and a small flower blossomed instantaneously.

I loved our cottage. There was life of all sorts there. Animal and plant.

I felt the familiar tug in my hair of my mother combing through the knots. She began to hum.

I sighed. I would always be her little girl, no matter how old I would be.

She would treat me as little. Always.

I wonder what my father would say.

"What's my father like?" I had asked the familiar question many times when I was younger. She'd laugh and pat my head. _We don't need him, my love_, she would say. At last, I gave up, knowing she wouldn't tell me anything else.

"Why do you ask, darling?"

I shrugged, taking a small strand of hair between my fingers and pulling gently. "Curious."

"Curiousity isn't a good thing, Persephone. Remember Pandora?"

I sighed, frustrated, suddenly angry. "Why won't you tell me about him?"

She laughed softly. "We don't need him, my love. We have each other."

I turned around forcefully, feeling brave. I couldn't stay mouse-like forever. "Why can't I know about my father?"

"He was not a good man."

"What kind of man was he?"

I could see anger in my mother's eyes. "Enough, Persephone. I'm tired of this subject."

I stood in the tub. "I'm not! I want to know about my father!"

She stood, too. My height was greater than hers since I was in the tub. I looked down at her. I had never stood up to her before in my life and yet there I was.

I was afraid of her, of course. But I couldn't show her. I had to stand up for myself.

Just this once.

If only for a second.

"What is this insolence, Persephone?" She was incredibly angry, I could tell. Yet, there was a small hint of surprise in her voice.

Good.

"How dare you act this way!"

I put my foot down forcefully. "Zeus! I'm not a child!"

Then silence. I watched her. Her eyes turned from dark green pools of anger then slowly to realization. Her face dropped slightly and slowly, she spoke again. "Who have you been speaking to?"

I blanched, slightly taken aback. Gods, how did she know? Then I realized that I had uttered a name I only recently learned.

Zeus, king of the gods. Apollo would use his names whenever he cursed. "Gods" was his favorite but "Zeus", he rarely used. When I asked him why he would say that name, he told me that he often said his name when he was angry. Zeus was the king of the gods, ruler of all.

Even of me. That was a revelation that surprised me. There was a king of the gods, mightier than all the rest.

My mother had never mentioned him before. I only learned about Apollo because I had asked about the sun.

The ground shook when she spoke, her immense godly power reverberating throughout the house. "_Who have you been speaking to?" _

I shook my head. "N-No one, Mother."

"Tell me who! Hermes, Poseidon, Hades?!"

I cowered under her glare. Her voice grew louder with every name she mentioned. "No one, Mother. I don't know who you're talking about."

"You are lying to me!"

Her voice boomed around us, the potted plants in the window sill shook and fell to the floor. Gods, I had never seen her so angry. There was a loud rushing noise all around me, filling my ears. I couldn't hear anything else. I slipped and fell in the tub, water splashed all around me. "Mother, stop! Please!"

Everything stopped. The room stopped shaking and everything was quiet again.

Everything except my breathing. I was hyperventilating.

My mother looked down at me in the tub. "Persephone, I have been too lenient on you for far too long. I must be keeping a stricter eye on you."

I shook my head. "No Mother, I-"

"Do not lie to me again, Persephone."

I shook my head. "I won't, Mother."

Her expression changed. No longer was she the fearing god she was minutes before, she was not the mother I've loved all my life. Her cheeks glowed crimson and she smiled. "Now, sit up. Let's get your hair untangled."

I sat up and slowly turned to give her my back. "Remember how we would do this when you were a child."

I hugged my knees to my chest. "Yes, Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days were spent in silence. The only kind of conversation I kept with my mother was when she would start one. And the only conversations she started would be about her new garden she was starting next to the cottage.

"I was thinking maybe daffodils, what do you think, Persephone?"

I gave a smile, a large one, the one she especially liked. "Those would be great, Mother."

She smiled as well. "Yes, yes, I think those would be the best."

Things were back the way they were before we fought. I kept my head down, felt her constriction around me like never before. I needed to leave.

I had to leave.

"What are you thinking, Persephone?"

I leapt in my chair, heart in my throat. "Sorry?"

She sighed. I watched her move from her chair across from me at the table. She made her way around the table until she was standing next to me. "Persephone, I'm sorry."

I squinted at her.

"I know right now that you don't understand my reasons. You might think that this is unfair." She ran her fingers through my hair. "One day you will understand. I love you, my Persephone. I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too," I squeaked. And I was, only because now my prison would get smaller. She would watch me closer now.

She kissed the top of my head. "I have to leave. The nymphs will be watching you today."

I nodded and watched her walk away and disappear through the cottage door.

I looked up at the sun. Felt the warmth radiating from my bronze skin. It made me fell at peace at once, everything that had transpired in the last couple of days felt like a distant memory. I looked at the flowers in my hand, naming them all immediately. Daisy, daffodil, poppy ...

They were perfect and colorful and instantly my anger faded. Nature filled me with such happiness. I knew my mother and I knew her words rang true. She loved me, wanted only the best for me. I knew of the horrible dangers that could befall a woman. The nymphs had told me all about the men they met.

The horrible things they did to other women and to them.

"Your mother is right, Persephone," one of them told me. "They can't be trusted. This is why she keeps you hidden."

Could Apollo be the same? Could he really do all those awful things they spoke about?

I couldn't believe it. Would not believe it.

I looked at the open valley. The sun was blazing it was green as far as the eye could see.

Except one. I ran to the specific spot where I saw the dying flower.

It was a brown stick sticking out of the ground, shriveled leaves were about to fall. I knelt to the ground next to it.

She was a small thing, no bigger than my hand. I placed my hand around it, caressing the shriveled leaves. "Having trouble?" I asked quietly.

I felt the small flower kneel to my touch. "Here." I placed my lips to the flower and breathed the breath of life upon it. I blew softly and watched as the shrivled flower bloomed again right before my eyes.

I smiled. "You're beautiful." I watched it's purple petals reach to the sky instantly. It was once again young.

Suddenly, the ground shook.

I looked around me frantically and watched the branches of the trees sway to the earth quake. I dug my nails to the ground. What was going on?

The earth continued to shake and I fell to the floor, the flowers spilled all around me.

When all of a sudden, there was a sudden boom.

I watched the earth before me crack, a huge line divided the ground before me. The earth lurched beneath me. The surface cracked and the sound was loud that for a moment all I could hear was high-pitched ringing in my ears. The ground split into an impossibly deep crevice.

I crawled away from the sudden hole in the earth, frantically not trying to get sucked in. I could see the endless abyss before me, my head spun. I couldn't see an end to it. My throat hurt.

Was I screaming? I couldn't barely hear myself over the sound of the ground splitting in two.

I felt a sudden burst of cold air and before my eyes could focus, a black chariot sprung forth from the earth. The horses were entirely black, void of color. Their majestic manes flowed in the wind. They pulled a black chariot, one I had never before seen. It hard harsh lines, almost like swords were sticking out from the chariot. If anyone was close enough, it could slice through them.

I started at the horses. These weren't like Apollo's. They looked menacing and rough, like nothing I had ever seen.

And there in the chariot, the rider looked at me.

A man, with a hard set jaw and beard looked at me.

My world stopped. He looked at me but I could see him look through me. I had never seen eyes as blue as his. They were electrifying. I was sure he could read my thoughts.

In his hands, he had the reigns of the horses. His hands and arms were strong, I could see that much. His tunic hung from his broad shoulders with a long black flowing cape behind him.

I couldn't have been staring for more than a second. But it was the second that he needed. Before I could form another thought, he charged his horses and I could see him come straight at me.

I moved as fast as I could from the ground, running as fast as I could.

But I wasn't fast enough.

I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and then pull me towards him. He pulled me onto the chariot and before I knew it, we were moving faster still towards the huge crevice in the earth.

I struggled, my flowers fell to the floor as I did. I clawed at him, hit him to no avail.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go! Mother! Help!"

It was as if I was a doll. It did nothing against his huge frame. He pulled me close, pressed me against his chest.

And we were falling.

Falling.

Falling down to an immense darkness.

I looked above me, reaching for the light.

I watched as the ceiling closed and darkness enveloped me.

All I could see was darkness. I heard the hooves beats of the horses drag me further down.

All I could see was black.

I could not stop screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

I continued to scream as I fell. My hair whipped around me, my hair slapped my cheeks. I continued to fall in to abyss with the loud sound of the wind roaring in my ears.

I opened my eyes as wide as I could. But it was all dark. The darkness was all over me. My captor held me tightly. I was thankful for it, afraid that I would fall out of the chariot if he let me go. Instinctively, I found myself holding on to his shoulders, fearful.

Suddenly, the chariot slowed and finally, we touched ground. When I was sure we weren't moving, I pushed myself off of him. It was like pushing a fleshy wall. I realized that the only reason I was able to move away from him was because he allowed it.

I fell from the chariot to the harsh, jagged floor, the heels of my hands stopping me.

Air escaped from my lungs as I fell. I scrambled to my knees, crawling away from where I fell, blindly feeling my way around. It was so dark. I looked around frantically, hyperventilating, making my eyes as wide as possible.

Why couldn't I see?

"Persephone, don't panic, you will get used to the light."

The voice was like silk, perfectly wrapping around me. I had never heard a more perfect voice in my life.

I couldn't think about that, I tried to focus.

"Wh-Who are you? Where am I?" I tried to keep my voice steady. It didn't work, it was shaking mercilessly.

"Be calm-" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I slapped it away and pushed myself away again. "Don't touch me!" I felt tears on my cheeks. "Stay away from me!"

A small light began to glow in the corner of the room and the room came into focus. I could finally see.

It was a monstrous space. I was in a large cavern with huge walls, I couldn't see the ceiling it was so high above me. The walls were jagged and filled with minerals and shining stone. I looked under me, the floor was as well.

I stared at the man in front of me.

He was perfect. He had alabaster skin and dark black hair. His blue eyes held mine and I couldn't look away.

Not even Apollo looked like him.

But his good looks didn't deter me from what was happening. "Where am I?"

He ignored me. "Come off the floor, Persephone."

"How do you know my name?" I cowered.

I watched a small smile in the corner of his mouth. "I know many things about you, Persephone."

"What are you talking about?" I barely whispered, shaking. My head began to spin as I slowly stood. "What am I doing here?"

He took back his hand and slowly, in front of me got on one knee. "I have been waiting millennia for you, Persephone."

"M-Millennia?"

He looked to my eyes, in the darkness I could see his cobalt ones. "I have waited for millennia for someone to share my throne with. Someone that could warm my cold, dark heart."

A tear slowly ran down my cheek. Was this really happening?

"I have been watching you. You are everything I was hoping for in a mate."

I felt my eyes grow. "Mate?"

"You are the light to my darkness. You chase away the shadows of my heart. You made me feel again."

My voice cracked. "I didn't do _anything._"

"But you did, love-"

"Love?" I squeaked.

He bowed his head. "I vow to keep you safe, to keep you above anything and anyone else. To love you, to keep you and forsake all others. I will keep you in my heart and know no one else. Persephone, accept to be my Queen and you will never again know loneliness or sadness. I will give you everything that I am, everything that I will be, if you only consent to be my wife."

I held my head in my hands. "This is madness."

He took my hand in both of his and I looked at him. "Consent to be my wife, Persephone, and I will love you for the rest of eternity."

"Eternity?" The spinning got worse. I looked to ceiling. Eternity in this darkness? "Eternity."  
I suddenly lost my balance and let a deeper darkness take me.

I couldn't fight, couldn't scream, couldn't hang on anymore.

_Mother…_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on a soft cloud. It didn't feel at all familiar.

And then I realized why. I had been taken against my will and dragged down the earth by a stranger.

I sat up with a start and found that I was in a bed with soft, lush sheets and pillows around me. I felt the material on the bed, it was finer than the ones I slept on at home. I looked around me. The sheer size of the room was bigger than the cottage I had grown up in. I was in a large four post bed with dark cherry wood posts matching the rich, dark furnishings in the room.

Had my eyes adjusted to the dark? I could see so much better now than I could before when –

I stopped. My captor. He said he wanted to marry me, wanted me. Could it be true? Would anyone go through so much trouble for any other reason?

This was madness. Could this really be true?

I shook my head. This felt so wrong.

I rubbed my upper arms and hugged myself against the cold. It was so cold.

I had to leave.

I took my blankets off of me and swung my legs around to the floor. As soon as my feet touched the floor I gasped. This place was so cold.

I shrugged it off and walked towards the large open doors in the room.

I noticed that I was still in my caramel colored tunic. It was dirty with black splotches all over, torn at the hems. And I was still barefoot, the cold of the stone floor seeping in through my skin.

The large doors reached to the ceiling of the dark room. The room was completely black and made of a dark stone material. The open doors had white curtains hanging in from them and they billowed lightly in the small breeze.

I looked through the open door and stared.

It was like I was standing on a mountain. I walked out on to the large balcony and looked at the scenery before me. There was a large river below, as great as anything body of water that I had ever seen. The streams in the woods next to the cottage did not compare. Where the water was translucent and I could see the life within it, with this one, it was blackness. The darkest water I had ever seen.

Overlooking the water on the other side there was a large hill. There were small houses upon the hill and if I squinted, I could see people within it. There were normal people, going about their daily routine.

But nothing about it seemed normal. There was no sun, and when I looked up all I could see was a stone and mineral ceiling. Yet, how could I see?

I looked at the ceiling some more. Yes, there, I could see it. Everything gave off a sort of glow. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

But everything was dead. I couldn't see a single blade of grass, a small shrub, nothing at all. Where was I?

I had to leave.

I turned back to the room I was in and noticed another pair or large ominous doors. I quickly made my way to them and pressed my ear to the door.

I couldn't hear anything.

I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly turned, holding my breath as I did. Hoping not to make a sound. The door slowly opened and I peeked my head through. A large, dark hallway. I placed my hair behind my ears, my breath hitching. My heart nearly burst from my chest.

Not hearing a word, I ran in the direction where I saw more light.

My feet gratefully didn't make a sound. At the turn of a corner, I pressed myself against the wall, making myself as small as possible. When no sound came, I continued in the same direction.

I came upon some stairs and ran down them as fast as I could. When I heard sound I stopped. When they ceased, I moved again, as light on my feet as possible.

Suddenly, I was in a large chamber. Larger and much grander than any of the rooms I had passed in my haste. It was large and the decoration rich. There were large tapestries on the walls depicting different scenes. A man holding the sky on his shoulders, another had one very large man swallowing a child whole. I stared at all the delicate tapestries transfixed at their stories.

One had six chairs in a circle above a large mountain overlooking the country side. The country side had small houses and within those houses were people.

What did they all mean?

My eyes then fell on the two large chairs in the middle of the room towards the back.

Thrones, I realized.

The largest one was black, reminiscint of the chariot that brought me here. It was large with hard, jagged lines with spikes sticking out at all angles, except of course where its master would sit.

To the right was a smaller and more modest throne.

It was white, granite, I supposed with soft curves and fell from the sides. Stones decorated the bottom and sides.

It was beautiful.

A sudden noise broke my trance and I immediately threw myself to the wall and out of sight.

Through another pair of doors walked in the Man.

He didn't have his cape this time but he still wore the same black tunic. It fell to his feet around him, hiding them. He looked deep in thought, his hand to his bearded chin. A worry line deep in his forehead.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He exuded such power that he demanded attention.

I turned away and shook my head quietly. No, I hated this man. He took me from my home!

"Hades," a female voice said. "Have you thought this through?"

I turned slightly, quietly, lest I be seen. A woman was with him. She wore a dark purple dress that hung lightly from her shoulders, it hugged every curve of her body. Her long luxurious hair fell around her like silk.

She moved behind him quietly, almost as if she wasn't touch the floor at all.

"This girl, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, Eris." That voice. That soothing voice like water flowing over a stream.

She gave a small laugh, a musical sound. "No, you did not. Demeter will have your head, Hades."

"Hades," I mouthed. That was my captor's name. Who was he?

He scoffed. "I'd like to see her try."

Yes, my mother would kill him. That was fact.

"Do you really think this girl is worth it? She is but a child –"

"I fail to see your point, you are boring me –"

"Lady Persephone is not ready to rule the Underworld."

I gulped. _Me? Rule the Underworld? _

I watched him as he sat down on the large black throne, he looked at the empty white one beside him. "Her compassion will make her a great ruler."

Eris moved closer to him. "Your love for her is blinding you! You need someone with more experience! Someone that will love you back!"

Hades didn't make a sound, continuing to watch the empty throne.

I watched as Eris kneeled in front of him. "Please, Lord Hades, see reason." She moved closer to him, still on her knees. I could barely hear what she said next. "Hades, you need someone like yourself, don't you see? It only makes sense-"

Her lips were close to his. He didn't move.

The doors suddenly burst open and a small girl ran in. "My lord Hades!"

Hades stood rapidly, almost knocking Eris backwards. She swiftly caught herself and was back on her feet. No one else noticed. A blush spread on her pale cheeks.

The small girl was trying to catch her breath.

I hid myself behind the wall, fearful of being caught.

"What is it, Adelphe?"

I heard her catch her breath once more then gasp out, "The Lady Persphone, she's not in her room, she's gone!"

"Adelphe, begin a search of the grounds, take as many reapers as you can, you must find her-"

And the voices disappeared along with the shuffle of feet.

I then heard Eris mumble, "By the Styx-" right before exiting the same way.

I took a deep breath then ran.

There was more movement now but I managed to leave the –what I saw now- castle. It was large and loomed over the plains. My feet stung and was cut but I ran as fast as I could, trying to run towards any source of light that did not seem artificial.

That was when I saw it. Over a large rocky mountain I could see a large halo of light.

It had to be the sun.

I ran to it, passing the bizarre houses I had seen earlier and people. I didn't know how long it took me but eventually there were no more houses, no more people. I only had my ragged breath to keep me company.

I began to climb as fast as I could. I scraped and bruised myself but pushed forward, biting my lip when I felt my skin break.

I knew I would heal quickly and continued on. The rocks slipped under my grip and sweat beaded my brow but I made it.

I reached the top of the mountain then stopped.

It hadn't been the sun.

No, it was much worse.

It was fire. It was a large river of fire. Much larger than the valley I had grown up in. The width of the river was two times the size of the valley. Soot, smoke and ash billowed from below. The river was loud, all I could hear was roaring in my ears.

And on the other side, there were people. Hundreds of people.

And one by one they walked into the river and were engulfed by the flames.

I covered my ears instantly, their screams reaching me long before I could drown them out. They screamed in agony and cried to the heavens. I had never heard anything more horrible in my life.

My flesh tingled and I shut my eyes tight. I couldn't bear the sight before me.

Where _was_ I?

Tears sprung from my eyes. This couldn't be happening.

I felt my foot slip and before I knew it, I was slipping on the side of the mountain. I let out a loud scream and clung to the side of the mountain, afraid to fall, my nails digging into the harsh mountain side.

"Lady, please help up!"

"Please, girl, help an old man!"

"I have done nothing wrong!"

"Aaah!"

I cried, the tears flowed freely from my eyes. "Someone help me, please!"

I continued to hang on but couldn't move. My limbs were stiff from the exhaustion of the climb. "I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm so sorry I can't help you." I cried harder. What had I done to deserve this? What had _they_ done to deserve such horrible torture? "Mother, I-I'm sorry, I tried to get back to you."

Before I could utter another word, I felt strong arms around my middle. They lifted me from the rock and held onto me protectively.

Unashamed, I held onto the man. "Help them. Please, help them."

"Shh, it's all right, Persephone. It will be all right."

Then the sound stopped. All sound stopped and when I looked around, I was in the same room again. I was in the room I had woken up in again.

_No,_ this is where I was trying to get away _from._

I looked to the face of my rescuer and my heart dropped. It was my captor, Hades.

I balled up my hands into fists. "Let go of me!"

He set me down on the bed delicately but as he did, I continued to kick and scream the entire time. When he did set me down, I tumbled down to the floor of the room.

He reached out to me.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

I was able to see his face despite the hair in mine. He looked hurt.

"My love, please don't leave the castle again-"

I put my hand to my ears. "Don't call me that!"

It was too much. To be kidnapped, forcibly taken to such an awful place, with a delusional man who said who loved me and then to witness the chaos by the river of fire-

I couldn't, I just couldn't take it.

I hugged my knees to my chest and cried. "I just want to go home."

I looked at him, pleading, "Please can I go home?"

"This _is_ your home now, Persephone."

The thought was awful, so gut wrenching, that I continued to sob. This horrible place was not my home. And I shattered, broke down like I hadn't before. I closed my eyes and sobbed to my knees. No, this wasn't my home. Could not be my home.

I don't know how long I sat on the floor but when he spoke again, it was far away.

The door squeaked. "This is Adelphe. She will tend to your wounds."

His heavy footsteps were replaced by light airy ones. Her voice was soft and pleasant. "Lady Persephone?"

I didn't answer. I continued to rock in my place on the floor. "I will be here, sitting next to you until you want to take care of your wounds."

I felt her sit next to me but I didn't move.

I was a prisoner.

I was broken.


End file.
